


I knew you'll find me

by Saratonari



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kids! Ohmiya, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonari/pseuds/Saratonari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Nino gets loses his way in a department store and Ohno looks for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew you'll find me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick drabble inspired by Nino's story that he mentioned on baystorm "getting lost in a department store"

“Satoshi stop”  
“Kazu come here” two women were hissing and looking embarrassed around them as they turned at their kids. The kids were definitely not the kind that would listen. They were either hiding behind mannequins, getting under a stand of clothes, or worse – as their mothers thought-, jumping off display tables. They couldn't hear, or care to do so, their mothers’ threats over their loud giggles so they were often dragged by force to walk besides their mother. To no avail, they would manage to sneak their arms off their mothers’ grip and go find another way to create a scene. 

“It was a wrong idea” Ohno’s mom sighed heading towards her son to scold him for the 5th ,or was it 6th , time of the day.  
“What idea?” Nino’s mom asked clueless  
“Seriously?” Ohno’s mom replied with a sigh “to bring them along” she rolled her eyes.  
“Just leave them be” Nino’s mom said as she examined the shirt in her hand “they’ll eventually get tired”  
“Or eventually get lost” Ohno’s mom added grabbing her son’s arm helplessly “Satoshi please” she let out another sigh  
“Alright let’s go home then” Nino’s mom said defeated “Kazu, let’s go” she called.  
She called again but no one answered, again and again until she started to freak out.  
“oh my…where is he?” she said in a shaking voice. The place was crowded, it felt extra hopeless to find him to her.  
“Calm down, we’ll look for him” Ohno’s mom patted on her shoulder to calm her down. She didn't realize that letting go of Ohno’s arm, even for seconds, was a mistake. Now both moms started freaking out.

Ohno didn't hesitate the slightest to slip away the moment his mom’s hand let go. He felt scared himself. Being the older kid, he felt like he had to find his younger friend. Imagining he could never see that friend made him terrified. And maybe just maybe, he was afraid that his mom’s creepy cautionary stories about kids’ kidnappers might have applied to Nino. He was sure a kid with vast imagination. 

Nino was sure he was lost by now, people looked bigger and scarier than few minutes ago. The crowd was getting louder and louder that it felt like it was deafening. He wanted to cry but he hated to cry in front of people. To his misfortune, he ran into, what he thought,a scary masked character. Afraid and determined not to cry, he ran away as fast as he could. His mind was set to find the nearest exit door. 

Ohno was looking everywhere possible. He grew even more worried when he saw mascots and the masked guy. He knew Nino was scared of those, what if he saw them! He must have been very scared! Ohno felt his heart racing himself. That mask sure looked scary! Who the hell thought kids will enjoy that?  
He started looking around that place, maybe Nino hid somewhere in this spot as soon as he saw those characters? Maybe- oh wait! One thought stroke Ohno’s mind! Pretty sure he knew where Nino could be, he started running, his eyes glued to the walls. Ohno remembered, Nino had always hid himself behind doors when scared. He must be somewhere behind the nearest door possible.  
Nino was shaking as he buried his head behind his knees. Letting few tears every now and then and then quickly wiping them. It was almost dark there. A sudden emergence of light and the sound of the click of the door made him look up in hope mixed with fear. 

“Kazu” Ohno exclaimed “I knew I’d find you somewhere like this” he knelt down putting a hand on Nino’s small shoulder.  
“Oh-chan” Nino’s voice cracked as his tears welled up in his eyes “I am scared”  
“Don’t worry, I am here” Ohno gently patted his back before pulling him into a hug. Nino immediately let out his long kept sobs out. Clinging to Ohno’s shirt, he cried freely "I knew you'll find me". Ohno only responded with reassuring pats. 

“They’re here” a shop assistant stood tall before them making them stand and huddle close to each other like scared pets.  
The woman smiled gently at them “your moms are worried sick about you, come with me I’ll take you to them”  
They followed her like the obedient kids they aren’t actually. It only ended with their moms both dashing to hug them before they showered them with scolding words.  
Both grabbed by their moms looked behind their mother’s back and giggled at each other.


End file.
